And All That Jazz
by SecretiveLife
Summary: Series of one shots ranging from smut to fluff and all that jazz. Send in requests. Mostly Makax? centered but I'm willing to try something new. Rated M for adult situations and most likely language. No full on lemons just minor citrus so it's safe for virgin eyes. Always complete
1. ConfessionsFights and OversizedVibrators

**So this is my latest story that has come from my semi-dirty mind. It's all just fun and games until you give me a keyboard now isn't it. This will not be continued but will instead be a series of one shots ranging from smut to fluff to everything in between. Feel free to send me requests. I'll do my best to attempt to take on all of my requests but no guarantees. And just so you know I DON'T do lesbian, gay, or sex oneshots. If you ask for a MakaxTsubaki fanfic or a SoulxKid be prepared for a friendship oneshot. It's not that I refuse to make them its just that it's nearly IMPOSSIBLE for me to. Trust me it just comes out awkward. This is probably the closest you'll get to a sex oneshot. I do make references to sex but it never goes past the shirt and bra coming off. So review if you like this or if you have any ideas for another oneshot you'd like to see.**

* * *

Maka sat in professor Stein's classroom surrounded by her friends. Stein had stepped out of the classroom to scold Spirit for once again interrupting his class time to once again attempt to apologize to Maka for spending her birthday in Chupa Cabras. Maka, personally, was hoping that Stein's 'scolding' included a scalpel and a deadly overdose of anesthesia. "So you mean to tell me that BlackStar finally grew a pair and asked you out?" Maka was pulled from her thoughts on her father's death and back into the conversation her female weapon friends were holding.

"Tsubaki, you're kidding!?" Maka looked over at her best friend and noticed the pink tainting her cheeks. "Seriously?" Tsubaki nodded slightly causing both of the Thompson sisters to squeal with delight and Maka to just smiled happily for her friend. "I've known BlackStar for a while. Despite his ego he's a good guy, he'll be sure to treat you right Tsu. Besides if he doesn't he knows I'll kick him in the balls and make sure the Star Clan never continues." Maka smiles sweetly, but a small evil glint could be seen in her eyes. Liz and Tsubaki stared at Maka nervously, while patty just started laughing like the violent maniac she was.

"So, onto bigger and better things. Tsubaki is finally getting somewhere with BlackStar so now all that's left is Maka and Soul." Liz smiled like it was no big deal and Tsubaki stifled a giggle at the shocked look adorning Maka's features. "What? You like him don't you?"

Maka blushed a dark shade of red and looked down at her desk. She mumbled something incoherent and Liz smirked leaning in closer to hear. "What was that Maka-chan?" Maka mumbled something once again this time catching Tsubaki's attention and causing her to lean closer as well. "You're going to have to speak up Maka." Maka gritted her teeth and once again repeated herself this time slightly louder. Liz, in a cheerful mood, deided to mess with Maka some more. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Could you say that one more time for me?"

Patty started laughing catching a few nearby students' attention. "Don't be silly sis! Maka-chan is trying to say that she has a HUUUGGGGEEE crush on Soul-kun! Isn't that right Maka-chan!?"

The three girls stared in shock at the younger demon pistol. The room went silent and all the students were trying to decide who to stare at. Maka or Soul. "Patty! You don't go yelling stuff like that! Even if it's true!" Liz, in an attempt to scold her sister, of course ended up once again making things worse.

Maka looked around the room and noticed the eerie silence surrounding her and the many pairs of eyes glued to her. Maka looked down a few rows to where her weapon partner and her other two male friends were sitting. There was a blank look on Soul's face, one Maka knew all to well. It was the same expression he wore when he turned down all those other girls that fawned over him. Maka pushed her hair out from behind her desk and stood up. "I-um-I. I'm sorry." Maka grabbed her books off her desk and ran out of the classroom.

The silence remained for a few seconds before Liz stepped in. "Go back to what you were doing guys. Show's over!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Maka sat on the roof of Shibusen, staring out at the city. She never planned on letting Soul know she liked him. She of all people knew that relationships with your partner didn't work out. Her mama and papa were the perfect example of that. But stupid Liz and stupid Patty had to interfere. They had to spill her secret to the entire class. They just had to go and ruin her partnership with Soul. The door to the roof opened and Maka turned expecting to see Soul getting ready to tell her how stupid she was. Instead there stood BlackStar with a nervous look on his face. "Uh Maka, you might want to go to the infirmary. Soul kinda got into an accident." Maka felt something in her chest tighten at the news. Was Soul ok? What happened? Apparently she had voiced those questions out loud because BlackStar started answering for her. "Soul is fine. He just got into a fight with a few guys. He fractured his wrist, nothing bad." Maka sighed with relief and followed BlackStar back into the school.

"So mind explaining what happened?"

BlackStar shrugged and looked back at the blonde meister. "Nothing big, just a couple guys talking shit about how lame you are. And you know how protective Soul gets when someone talks about you. He must have punched the first guy pretty hard for him to fracture his wrist." Maka blushed. Even though he didn't return her feelings he still took care of her. The two entered the infirmary and Maka noticed three things. One. There were two boys in bandages sleeping on the cots. Two. Soul had an ace bandage wrapped around his hand. And Three. There was a wide, triumphant grin in replace of his usual bored expression.

"Classes are almost over so if you'd like I can give you and Soul permission to leave school early." Maka jumped at the sudden appearance of nurse Nygus.

Maka was about to deny the offer when her partner rushed over and covered her mouth with his good hand. "Great idea Nurse Nygus. We'll just be on our way home now. Thank you very much." Nygus and BlackStar started laughing as Soul dragged a very reluctant Maka out of the school.

BlackStar turned towards his adopted mother and smirked. "You know they're gonna hook up right?"

Nygus just smiled and patted BlackStar's head. "Why do you think I gave them the rest of the day off?" Nygus winked at BlackStar before tending her her other two patients courtesy of Soul.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Soul finally released his grip on Maka when the two made it outside. "Seriously Maka? You were about to turn down a chance to skip school? So uncool." Maka stared at the ground and followed behind her weapon quietly. The duo finally reached Soul's bike when he motioned for Maka to get on first. Maka stared at the white haired boy for a moment in confusion. Soul's response was to hold up his bandaged hand. "You don't really expect me to drive like this do you?"

Maka shook her head and got onto the bike. Soul got on behind her and dug his keys out of his pocket. "Listen, Soul, about today is class-"

"It's nothing let's just go home." Maka felt her heart shatter at the nonchalant tone he used when describing her indirect confession. Maka turned on the motorcycle and started off slowly. Unlike Soul she was quite cautious when driving the motorcycle because she didn't have as much experience as Soul.

They reached a red light and Maka slowed to a stop. Taking the long break the red light would offer them Maka decided to fill in the now awkward silence. "Soul. I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I never meant for you to find out at all, but you know Liz and Patty. I know you don't feel the same way so it's o-" Maka was cut off by the feeling of something soft and warm pressing against the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. "Wha-?"

She felt Soul's hot breath on her ear and an unfamiliar warmth filled her stomach. "Who said I didn't feel the same way?" Maka felt her heart rate quicken and her palms become sweaty. She was frozen, until she felt Soul's low chuckle vibrate through her. "You might want to drive princess, don't want to start a traffic jam now do you?" Maka looked up and noticed that the light had in face turned green. Maka also noticed that the hand Soul had been using to hold onto her shoulder to keep from falling off, had somehow managed to slip down to her waist and was now tracing delicate shapes onto her exposed hip.

"S-Soul! What are you doing!?"

Soul chuckled and scraped his dangerously sharp teeth against the soft skin of Maka's neck, sending shivers down her spine and causing a heat to pool up in her lower abdomen. "Shh. Don't speak, just drive." Maka just nodded. She tried to swallow, but her throat had gone dry. Soul was now nibbling at Maka's earlobe with his teeth and Maka felt a shudder of pleasure rake through her body. how did he know she was turned on by his teeth.

Luck was either on her side of was out to get her that day because once again she hit a red light. Soul ran his tongue against the shell of Maka's ear and she shivered. Maka felt the need to rub her thighs together, in order to relieve herself of some of the built up tension she was feeling, but with her straddling the motorcycle that wasn't possible. And there lies another problem in Maka's life at the moment. The motorcycle. The vibrations from the bike was sending shock waves of pleasure through her system and with Soul's warm and delicate fingers rubbing circles on her skin and his mouth perfroming wonders on her neck she felt overwhelmed with pleasure. "You alright Maka?" And here is where the pleasure turned into frustration. Soul knew he was teasing her. Soul knew she was in love with him, and yet he still chose to tease her.

"Soul Stop!" Maka's voice was shaky and Soul knew it.

Soul trailed his tongue up the length of her neck until he was breathing in her ear once again. "Why should I? You're in love with me aren't you?" Maka jumped at the feeling of him pressing two fingers against the pooling heat in her panties. "And it sure seems like you're enjoying yourself. In fact you're absolutely wet." Maka wasn't sure when he had moved his hand under her skirt but she was caught off guard enough to let a breathy moan of his name escape her lips. Soul chuckled and placed a delicate kiss at the base of her jaw. The light turned green and Maka gained enough sense to speed off in the direction of their apartment. Under normal circumstances she would take it slow as a safety precaution, but at that moment, with Soul teasing her and pushing her towards her limit, Maka wanted nothing more than to get off of this oversized vibrator.

Maka parked in front of their apartment, but she felt to weak to make her way up the stairs and into her room behind the locked door like she oh so desperately wanted to do. Suddenly she was lifted up bridal style by the source of all her problems at the moment. "I've got you princess." Maka blushed and turned away from him, still frustrated over the ride home. "Oh and Maka." Soul placed her on the ground and in front of their door. Soul grabbed Maka by the chin and forced her to face him. "I love you too." Without giving her a moment to respond Soul pressed his lips to Maka's in a powerful and needy kiss. Soul pulled away, his signature smirk present on his face. "So...Maka, need help with your little problem?" Maka blushed and gave Soul the Maka-Chop she felt he deserved. Quite frankly she went easy on him.


	2. Frustrated and Flustered

If there was one thing Maka had tried time and time again to explain to Soul if would have to be to NEVER piss her off. Of course Soul, being the 'Cool Guy' he believed he was, decided that he didn't need to listen to maka or her rules. Soul enjoyed pissing Maka off, it could almost be considered a hobby of his. Unfortunately as Maka got older she also got more control over her emotions. The simple things that used to drive her insane no longer had their usual affect. She still became irritated, but she no longer rewarded him with her high pitched squeal of his name and a Maka-Chop to his head. Now Soul wasn't saying that he enjoyed her constant abuse, but the look on her face before she delivered her famous blows to his head was totally worth it.

Even the demeing nicknames he had given her as a child held no value. Tiny-tits was no longer accurate. She disproved THAT nickname when she grew into a 'C' cup at the age of 17. He couldn't call her childish either. She grew out of her immature pigtails and now lets her hair hang down to a very attractive length of down past her lower back. Although bookworm still applied Soul found that he couldn't bring himself to use that against her. Quite frankly the way she looked when she was sitting on the couch in her incredibly short skirt or shorts, her head burried in her books, wile chewing on the tip of her pencil with her full, pink lips, well Soul rather not think about his relatively new and completely uncool nerd-fettish.

The one thing that hadn't changed about Maka was her semi-prudish ways. Anything of the sexual nature still made her face turn red. It still left her a studdering and blushing mess. And it still lead to the eventual frustration that Soul found oh so entertaining. So as Maka became more mature so did Soul's torture material.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Death City in rare form. Despite the usual dry weather, today it was raining, like a lot. BlackStar had left a few minutes ago stating that rain was no match for his godly will leaving Soul alone with his meister. Soul sat in his room staring at the ceiling trying to decide how to get rid of his boredom. Music held no appeal to him that day. He wanted nothing to do with the black and white keys of his keyboard, or the tightly strung strings of his guitar. Soul sat up decided he wanted to get a snack to at least postpone his inevitable boredom. Soul emerged from his bedroom and noticed his meister sitting on the couch, with surprise surprise, a book in hand.

She was wearing a pair of short, and he meant SHORT, black shorts, and an extra large long sleave sweater that Soul noticed was the same sweater his mother gave to him for Christmas. Soul had deemed it 'uncool' and tossed it into the hallway for Maka to dispose of. Apparently she decided to keep it instead. Soul also happened to notice the way the large sweater slipped off her shoulder and exposed the milky colored skin of her neck and shoulder. He also noticed how the sweater was so large that her shorts were barley visible. Soul swallowed the lump in his throat and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

Soul opened the refridgerator and pulled out the cartan of milk. He peeked over at Maka, who still had her head burried in her book, and started lifting the cartain to his lips. "Use a glass Soul." Soul glared at the blonde. She wasn't even looking at him, how the hell did she know he was about to drink out of the cartain? "I know you Soul. Just use a glass for once." What was she a freaking mind reader now!? Soul mumbled something and Maka spoke without skipping a beat. "I heard that!" Soul grabbed a glass and poured himself a cup of milk. He sat on the couch next to Maka and placed his feet up on the coffee table.

"So, what book are you reading?"

"Hunger Games. The movie is coming out of DVD soon and since Tsubaki and I didn't get to see it at the movies she pre-ordered it and we're going to have a movie night at her place. Soul rolled his eyes and picked up the remote searching for something to watch on tv.

"Don't you think that movie is a bit too datenight-ish. Unless you're not telling me something Maka." Soul watched as Maka's face became bright red.

"Soul! I am NOT a lesbian!"

Soul chuckled at his Meister's outburts. "Well I can never be sure." Maka ignored her weapon and went back to reading her book. Soul grabbed Maka's book from her and stood up from the couch, holding the book in front of her face.

"Soul! Give me that back!" Maka jumped off the couch and attempted to grab her book back. Unfortunately with as much as she's grown, so has Soul. "Soul!" Every time Maka grabbed for the book Soul would move just out of arm's reach. Maka had chased him around the kitchen table to where he stood across from her mocking her with that smirk of his. "Soul I swear to death that if you don't give me that book right now I will tie you up and beat the living daylights out of you!"

Soul smirked and decided to push his meister to her limit. "Hmm a little kinky don't you think? But if you like it rough I'm sure I can help you with that." Soul chuckled as the red once again covered her face. Soul decided that he liked the way she looked when she was flustered better than when she was frustrated.

"S-Soul!" Said albino was too busy laughing to notice his meister jumping over the kitchen table and tackling him to the floor.

"A little eager aren't you? Although I do understand. It must be incredibly hard to reist my sexiness on a daily basis." Maka looked down and realized what position she had landed herself in. She was currently straddling her partner, who was using one elbow to prop himself up while his other hand rested on her lower back, dangerously close to her bottom.

"S-Soul!"

"I'm kidding Ma ka. Just chillout." Soul emphasized his words with a quick squeeze of her bottom, causing her to smirked at both her reaction and the fact that he noticed that if he looked down that his sweater hung so loosly on Maka that he got a clear view of her BRA-LESS CHEST! Soul fall backwards with a massive nosebleed and Maka took advantage of the moment and grabbed her book that was currently sitting next to her passed out weapon.

Maka sat back on the couch and opened up her book to where she had left off before the oh so rude interruption. Maka smirked at her weapon and then frowned at the bloody mess on the floor. "I'll have him clean that up later."

**And there we have it! Another installment of my peverted mine! Not as bad as last time but still fun to write. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Any suggestions? I'd love to hear your ideas for a new oneshot! Review PLEASE! Reviewers get imaginary sex cookies! (an oreo inside a chocolate chip cookie with nutella icing!)**


	3. Breakups and New Feelings

_**This used to be a separate one-shot known as 'Breakups and New Feelings' but now I have this collection of one-shots so I moved it. Please review I'd love to know what you think of this one and the other one-shots I've written so far. Also Please send in requests so I can get ideas on what to write. I'll do my best to take all the requests, but I can only write so much...  
I don't own Soul Eater or any of these characters so don't sue me  
**_

_**Maka's POV**_

My feet hit the pavement in a steady rhythm. I didn't know where I was going, but I just had to keep running. I lungs hurt as I continued to try to force the air in and out of my lungs. I felt the pain in my chest from my aching heart. I couldn't believe it, how could he do that to me? I stopped running so I could catch my breath. I was only able to hold my emotions in for so long until they caught up to me. 'Soul.' It made no sense. We had just gotten together a month ago. The tears began to flow freely as the faces of the few people passing me on the street began to blur. I couldn't handle the overwhelming swell of emotion. Why did he have to do that?

I was way past upset now and leaning towards anger. I continued to punch the brick wall until my knuckles began to bleed, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. I needed to keep running. I had so many things to run from now; Soul, Blair, and the swelling of emotion. I guess it was only time, but did it have to happen when I was so sure I was in love? I forced myself to put the past behind me if only so I could allow myself to love him back. I let out a choked sob as the memories came flooding back like an attack I couldn't dodge.

_"Bye Liz, later Patty!" I called out to the sister before unlocking the door to Soul's and my shared apartment._

_"Remember what I said...'BE SAFE!'" I rolled my eyes and threw a rock at the elder sister. They could be so annoying sometimes, but it was what made them fun to hang out with. They have been bugging me like this since Soul and I started dating a month ago. Apparently they had all seen it coming to they figured Soul and I were going to do 'it' earlier on in the relationship. I kept telling them it wouldn't happen, and that we were content at the relationship we had, but I guess I was only lying to myself._

_I opened the door to the apartment and heard a distinct giggle. "Soul?" There it was again. "Blair? Anybody home?" I entered the living room and it seemed like time stopped. This couldn't be happening. There I saw Soul and Blair on the couch. Normally I would come home and see Blair trying to molest my boyfriend by shoving her goddamned boobs in his face, but this was different. Soul was on top of Blair and...fondling, her breasts. "S-Soul?" I choked out a sob._

_He didn't even notice me. Instead Blair turned her head slightly to look me in the eyes and winked. She WINKED! That damn cat knew I was there and she had the audacity to continue to be with my boyfriend. Did she have no shame? I was frozen in place. It was just too much for my mind to absorb as Soul leaned down and kissed her. Not even those innocent kisses we shared. This was a lustful animalistic kiss. I've never seen Soul act like this before. He never had this intense passion when he was with me. Sure we never had sex, it was a mutual agreement I thought, but this was a whole different level. It hurt. Then Blair did the unspeakable. She reached down and grabbed his manhood through his jeans. I heard Soul moan. He MOANED! And then bit her neck causing her her moan. It was just too much._

_I grabbed the thickest book I could reach and threw it at them before slamming the door. I heard a slight growl before the giggling and moaning continued. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed. I felt the need to run so that's just what I did._

I had no idea where I was running, I always thought running from my problems wouldn't do me any good, but right now it seemed like the best option. I needed to talk to somebody. I needed comfort. Papa wouldn't be much help because he's a lying cheating idiot as well. Liz and Patty had somewhere to be after they dropped me off at home. Kid would probably have a symmetry fit at my disheveled appearance. Crona, as usual, would have no idea how to deal with something like this. I ran to the only place left. I ran to Tsubaki's. The familiar apartment complex appeared in my line of vision and although the pain was still there I felt a wave of relief.

I didn't have time to knock, the memories were trying to catch up, so I opted to banging on their door. "Dammit! Who dares wake up their god at such an ungodly hour!" I recognized the voice and overinflated ego at once. 'Does he not realize it's two in the afternoon?' I didn't care. The door opened and BlackStar appeared. He was wearing only black flannel lounge pants with no shirt and was running his fingers through his blue bed head. "Maka, you look like shit."

I growled slightly, but couldn't make myself any more threatening than that. I didn't need to deal with his crap right now, I had my own to deal with. "J-Just shut up. Where's Ts-Tsubaki?"

BlackStar's face fell from his goofy grin and became more serious, a rare feature on the blue haired ninja. "She went out. Won't be back for a few hours." All sense of hope I had left was gone. "What's going on Maka?"

I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I-It's nothing BlackStar. I-I'll be fine, you wouldn't care anyways." I turned towards the streets again when he grabbed me by the upper arm.

"I'm not letting you leave." I struggled against his grip, but I was stronger than I was and in this weak state I didn't stand a chance. "I obviously need to kick somebody's ass for hurting you so I'd like to know the whole story first." For a moment I though I saw pain and kindness in his eyes, but he turned away before I could tell for sure. "Take a seat on the couch and I'll make tea or something. Tsubaki always says it calms her down." I nodded not in the mood to argue and sat on the edge of the couch. I looked down at my feet and tried my best to stop the tears.

BlackStar came back and placed a cup of tea on the table in front of me. In his own hand he had a mug of something that smelled a lot like coffee. "B-BlackStar. You d-don't have to do this. I-I'll be fine."

BlackStar rolled his eyes. "If you came here crying for Tsubaki you're obviously not fine. But since Tsubaki isn't here you'll just have to settle for me." I couldn't help but to smile just a little bit at this. BlackStar grinned, but it was lost once again when he noticed my hands. "Dammit Maka, what the hell did you do to yourself! I'll get a first aid kid." I wanted to tell him he didn't need to, but now that he brought my attention to it the cuts were really beginning to sting. I expected him to go into the bathroom, but he just opened the nightstand next to the couch. "Tsubaki has these rigged all over the house for me." I chuckled slightly. "See I made you laugh. Now while I bandage those nasty cuts tell me what happened."

"BlackStar, I can't. It's different with Tsubaki, she's a girl, she understands, you're a guy." I hissed at the sting from the peroxide and avoided BlackStar's gaze.

"So that's why I have a dick! Of course I'm a guy genius! But I've also grown up with you. I live with Tsubaki so I'm sure I'll be able to understand at least a little bit." He wrapped my knuckles up and I sighed. "Come on Maka. I know you well enough to know that you want to tell me. You're just itching to talk so talk already. If you need to pretend I'm a girl than fine, but only if it'll help you feel better." I sighed and looked at my feet. BlackStar grabbed my bandaged hand and pressed his lips gently to my injured knuckles. I blushed and pulled my hand away.

"It-It's Soul." That seemed to perk BlackStar's interest.

"What did he do? If I'm about to go kick my best friend's ass I'm gonna need a reason." I looked up at my childhood friend. Did he not hear me correctly? Why would he take my side over Soul's? Isn't like a dude thing, bros before hoes or something? I didn't question it any longer so I told him everything. He was even nice enough to get me a tissue when I eventually started tearing up again. "That son of a bitch!" I was shocked by his outburst to say the least.

"BlackStar!"

BlackStar looked over at me. Any calm that was left on his face disappeared and he stood up. "I told that dick that if he dared hurt you I would personally hunt him down. I told him if Blair continued to get in the way I would make sure she got fixed. I told him and he ignored me! Now you're crying and that asshole is hooking up with a damn cat! I'll make sure to kick his ass so hard he'll have no choice but to be on his knees when he begs for your forgiveness!" BlackStar continued on with his rant marching around the small living room looking for anything he could use as a weapon. "Where the hell is Tsubaki when I need her to help castrate a moron!"

I had enough of his rant. Sure I was pissed at Soul, sure I wanted to inflict a million Maka-Chops on him, but what BlackStar was saying just sounded brutal. I grabbed the ninja by the wrist and made him face me. "Enough." BlackStar seemed to calm down enough for his eyes to soften. "Just leave him. He's not worth your troubles."

"But he was fucking with her right in front of you."

I sighed. "I know."

"And you were crying. He hurt you."

I wanted to look at my feet, anywhere to avoid his confused and worried gaze, but I couldn't. "I know."

"I should kick his ass for you! I should hand you his goddamned balls to you on a silver platter for cheating."

I was a little grossed out by the thought. "Ew, but I know."

"So why won't you let me?"

My grip on his wrist loosened until my hand was resting limply on his. "Because. He's not worth it." My voice was no more than a whisper. His bright blue eyes had me almost hypnotized. I couldn't move, couldn't drop his gaze. "Please." I don't know if BlackStar was feeling the same, but the glassy look in his eyes and the foreign kindness told me he was.

"I don't like that he hurt you Maka. You're my oldest friend, we grew up together, you're like a sister to me."

I smiled at him, who knew BlackStar could be so...nice. "I know BlackStar, I know." The connection between us must have broken because BlackStar stood up and punched the wall. "BlackStar!" I stood up from the couch and moved towards him.

"You're like a little sister to me Maka! That's how you've always been so why is this different!" I didn't understand what he was saying. Sure things were different, we're older now. "I'm not supposed to feel like this!" BlackStar turned around and grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me slightly. "I'm not supposed to feel this ready to murder my best friend for hurting you!" I pulled away from BlackStar, frightened by his outburst. "I'm not supposed to want to hit a girl, tear her apart limb from limb just for stealing Soul away." BlackStar stepped closer, a pleading look in his eyes as I was backed into the wall. "I'm not supposed to feel a hatred towards my best friend for dating you in the first place." He put his arm next to my head blocking my exit. His other hand reached up so that his fingertips barely touched my cheek. "I'm not supposed to want to touch you this badly. To want to steal you away from him the moment you agreed to date him." BlackStar moved closer to me and I felt my breathing hitch. Once again I couldn't get myself to look away from him. "I-I shouldn't want to kiss the pain away." His voice was almost a whisper and I felt his warm breath on my face. "Hold you in my arms until you had no choice but to forget Soul." His hand rested on my cheek and and his thumb stroked my cheekbone. "To forget Blair." He leaned in closer and I couldn't breathe. I'm actually forgetting how to breathe. "To make you love me instead." He pressed his lips to mine and I felt all the tension in my body disappear.

BlackStar pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "B-BlackStar?"

He smiled at me and kissed the tip of my nose. "Please tell me you understand. Don't make me say it." He pressed his lips to mine once again and this time I kissed him back. I put my hands on his toned chest an felt every muscle tense and loosen under my touch. We parted for breath and he looked into my eyes, almost begging. "Maka?" I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't seem to form words, let alone sentences. "You stubborn little bookworm." BlackStar grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me off the ground. He dropped me on the couch and climbed on top of me.

"B-BlackStar." I gasped as his lips connected to my neck, leaving a delicate trail of kisses down to my collar-bone. I felt his teeth scrape against my skin as he traveled up my neck again running his tongue against my soft skin. I threw my head back and he bit into my neck. Not enough to hurt me, but enough to ignite a new feeling of pleasure through me. He then continued to suck at the skin, numbing the little amount of pain that came from the bite.

"Maka." He growled my name and I just wanted to hear it again.

_**BlackStar's POV**_

I couldn't help myself. Years of emotion I didn't know I was harboring for this girl flowed through me at once. I wanted her more than anything. I've felt lust before, but this was different. This was love. I kissed Maka for all that it was worth. I needed to show her just how I feel. Maka kissed back with an intensity I didn't know was possible for somebody who seemed so broken no less than an hour ago. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip wanting more. I felt myself begin to smirk when she opened her mouth for me. Her small but firm hands tangled themselves into my hair pulling me closer. There was no fight for dominance, she knew that my god like personality would settle for no less than the lead. I explored her moist cavern tasting the tea I had made for her. Tea would probably have to be my new favorite drink.

I rested one hand on her hip and the other holding her thigh up to my hip. I grabbed her lower lip very gently between my teeth and began to nibble and suck on it until I heard a very sexy moan slip past her lips. _'Innocent little Maka made a sound like that? Very hot.' _I don't know why I was only beginning to feel like this for her, but I needed her. I craved everything that was Maka. I pulled away and looked into her emerald green eyes. They were clouded with lust and want. "I'm only gonna say this once. So listen to me very carefully." My voice was a little hoarse, but what I was saying was clear. "I love you Maka Albarn."

"I-I love you too, BlackStar." That sent me over the edge. A wave of emotion came over me. I was finally getting an emotion I was denied all my life by the one person who mattered the most to me. Maka loved me. And I loved her. I let go of Maka's thigh. I grabbed at her blouse, glad she didn't wear that irritating tie today, I was already loving that fact that she always wears that delectably short skirt, and started to undo the buttons one at a time. I pulled away from her so I could pull the fabric away and stared at her bra covered chest. I began kissing and licking at her neck again while I gently messaged her small breasts through the material. She squirmed below me, arching her back slightly. I grinned and bit down again, opting to massage her breasts more roughly. This caused her breathing to hitch and a moan to slip past her lips.

I looked up at her and noticed the bright red blush covering her face. I looked down and noticed something that made me chuckled. _'Her blush reaches all the way down to her chest. Cute.'_ I reached behind her back unclasping the bra and pulling it away from her body. I experimentally licked her nipple causing her to arch her back, pressing her boobs to my chest._ 'Damn that feels good.' _I began sucking on one breast while I twisted and pinched the other gently making her moan my name. I pulled away from her breasts and looked at her now tomato red face. I smirked down at her now messy pigtail and bruised lips. "BlackStar!"

Apparently Maka didn't like my pulling away because she moaned my name in protest and wrapped her legs around my waist trying to pull be back down. I felt my pants become increasingly tighter and I wanted nothing more than to just take them off and have my way with her, but she just saw her boyfriend cheating on her and I don't know my boundaries yet. _'CRAP! Soul!' _I sat up so that I was still in between her legs. "M-Maka, what about Soul?"

Maka stared up at me for a moment before propping herself up on her elbows. "I-I d-don't know. B-BlackStar?" I looked down at her and smiled softly. Soul could wait. I crawled back over her topless form and kissed her already swollen lips with an almost bruising strength. I felt her slim fingers on the elastic to my lounge pants and looked into her eyes. A tiny smile adorned her lips and I nodded, helping her get my sweats off of me. She ran her fingers up and down my chest making me shiver. I grabbed her breasts again when a loud buzzing sound made us separate. I picked my cellphone up off of the floor and flipped it open.

"What?"

_"BlackStar, dude, have you seen Maka? She stormed out of our apartment and I can't find her anywhere!"_

"Yeah I've seen her."

_"Great! Where is she! I screwed up bad dude and I need to apologize."_

"Give me the phone BlackStar." I looked down at Maka who was still under me.

_"Wait! She's in your apartment! Why the hell is she in your apartment!"_

Before I could tell him exactly what she was doing in my apartment Maka snatched the phone out of my hand. "Soul?"

_"Maka thank goodness! I'm so sorry! I swear nothing happened. Blair jumped me I swear!"_

"Save it Soul. I don't care anymore. Oh and don't call back, BlackStar is currently...occupied." I chuckled and heard the fait panicked shouts from Soul before Maka snapped the phone shut and tossed it over her shoulder.

"That was very hot ya know." I looked at Maka and she shrugged.

"And if I said I didn't believe you, you would just have to prove it to me right?" I grinned and nodded. "Good. I don't believe you." I smirked and pulled myself closer to her. Let's just say Soul tried calling SEVERAL times that night. With no answer I might add. And Tsubaki, was both shocked and disturbed...but happy for me. Hey, at least she knows I won't be peeping on her in the bath anymore. ;)


End file.
